Majoruka
Majoruka is a character in Ojamajo Doremi and was once Majorika's long-time rival. She first appears to claim ownership of the Maho-do when Majorika lost it in a game of cards against Dela. But she was defeated by the girls and sent packing. Her fairy is Hehe. Bio Since they were younger, Majoruka and Majorika had a bitter rivalry. They often sabotaged and pranked the other until one day the event to determine the owner of the Maho-do in Misora was held. After Majorika won their rivalry was further fueled. After losing to the girls to reclaim the Maho-do, she was transformed into a Witch Frog by Onpu Segawa. In this time, she becomes her Manager in an attempt to strike back at Majorika. Appearance Majorika has fair-tan skin with pointed ears and a few wrinkles. Her eyes are brown and she wears teal eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. Her mauve hair is short-medium in length with a small amount worn loose and the rest pulled up in two cones, each held with gold and black accessories. She has two loose curls at her forehead. She wears silver rectangle earrings. Normally Majoruka wears a black witch outfit. The inside of her cape is purple, and her collar is light burgundy. She also wears burgundy gloves and shoes, and her crystal ball around her neck. As a witch frog, Majoruka has dark, dull green skin and two curled hairs in comparison to Majorika's one. She has dull burgundy lips and wears her crystal ball around her neck on a black string. Personality Majoruka is fairly similar to Majorika. She is usually easy-going and playful, and she's likely to be in high-spirits and come off as kind and considerate to those she likes or genuinely wants to please, such as Onpu or customers. She has a foul temper, and while she is barely ever riled up, she's likely to abuse those who work beneath her, or with her, like Hehe. She is self-serving and focuses more on making herself look better than those she views as a threat or could care nothing about. Despite her condescending nature, Majoruka is also a skilled teacher herself, with her passing various wisdom about the Witch World and its language system to Onpu (something Majorika didn't do to the Ojamajo), allowing the latter to be the main source of knowledge for the Ojamajo following her becoming their friend and ally. Although she has an intense rivalry with Majorika, she later befriends her when Onpu decides to join Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki studying beneath Majorika. They spend a lot of time hanging out to have fun, drinking, or go to one-another whenever one has to complain or feels like chatting. History Majoruka first appeared as a major antagonist during the first season of Ojamajo Doremi. Winning the shop's Deed from Majorika, Dela proceeded to sell it to Majoruka, who then changed the shop, transformed a bat and rat into assistants and attracted numerous customers throughout Misora for her brand new, chic items and real working charms. Majoruka used her dark magic to create everything, causing the various magic charms to have nasty side effects and eventually, the entire town bought so many of her goods. Things were hopeless for the girls as they tried to protect everyone and get rid of the charms, but eventually, the store went downhill when a whole group of irate customers showed up demanding refunds. They tore the store apart and in a hurry to get her clothing cleaned, Majoruka sent Hehe out to tend to it, unaware of her Crystal Ball being in the pile. It fell into the trash and wound up in the local dumpster, where Doremi and her friends hurriedly fled to in order to track it down. The girls found it first but Majoruka attempted to trick them into handing it over, which she then angrily challenged them to a duel. She was defeated and the Deed returned to Majorika. In this time, Majoruka vanished and headed to a beach to unwind. However, she had been caught by a young girl who was at the nearby Idol Camp. Onpu changed her into a Witch Frog and Majorika returned, realizing her new Apprentice could help her get back at Majorika as she became her Manager. Majoruka planned to increase Onpu's popularity and create more financial profit for the chance of becoming the new witch queen. At the end of Season 1, Majoruka made plans on packing up and leaving for the Witch Frog's Town. Starting from Sharp to the end of the series, she would continue to make occasional appearances. Ojamajo Doremi 16 After the girls stopped being Apprentice, Majoruka was said to have returned to the Witch World, where she would later be put in charge of raising Hana after the young witch ran to the Witch Queen and demanded to be taken out of Majorika's custody. It was later discovered that one evening when she had been drinking, Hana got information out of her about the location of her twin. It was also revealed that she is actually Majorika's younger twin sister. Trivia *Majoruka is the first and so far the only known witch to engage in the art of dark magic, creating charms with a side effect or capable of delaying the effect of the Forbidden Magic if only temporary. *She hates butterflies and old man jokes because she finds them funny. *She has a custom witch wand that resembles the others, but with bat wings on them. Gallery Screenshots= OD-EP20-01.png ODN-EP8-048.png ODN-EP8-054.png OD-EP48-09.png OD-EP21-12.png OD-EP20-13.png OD-EP20-11.png OD-EP24-26.png ODN-EP8-049.png 04.46.13.JPG |-| Model Sheets= SetteiMajoruka.png |-| Merchandise= Onpu3card.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Witch Frog